


Worth It

by roanniom



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Sex, adam sackler smut, adam sackler x reader - Freeform, adam sackler x you, degradation kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: Sackler wanted to try bondage. Him getting tied to the bed while you ride his thigh is not what he had in mind.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Worth It

“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that?” Sackler’s voice is strained with annoyance. Which makes total sense, since you currently have him tied to the bed, jeans unzipped, cock throbbing-and-bobbing, while you, stripped down to a pair of soaked cotton panties, forcefully, deliberately, deliciously ride his denim-clad thigh.

“I’m not sure what you’re complaining about. You’re the one who asked to try bondage.”

“Yeah, and when I said that, I was envisioning you trussed up like a fucking Christmas ham. Tits all tied up really pretty and bulging in some, I don’t know, red fucking rope while I fucked the shit out of you.”

You shift up higher on his thigh, grinding down to surely make a new wet spot on his jeans.

“Oh I’m sorry, are my tits not satisfactory like this?” You grab both of your breasts and push them up and together. When Sackler huffs out in frustration you lean forward so that they hang right in his face but just out of reach. “What’s the matter. Don’t like them free like this?”

You shift all your weight to one hand, placed on the mattress just to the right of Sackler’s head, supporting yourself as you balance above him, rolling one of your nipples between your index finger and thumb right before his eyes.

Suddenly Sackler lunges his head forward, straining against his binds. He’s able to extend his neck just enough to take your unattended nipple between his teeth and bite down lightly. He sucks and you gasp, feeing the pressure shoot right through your body.

But, despite the intense and sudden pleasure, you drop a hand to his throat and squeeze twice as a warning. Sackler immediately opens his mouth, releasing your nipple and letting his head bounce back onto the bed.

“Fuck,” he mutters, almost to himself. A self-satisfied, shit-eating grin spreads across his face and you squeeze harder on his throat. Even though Sackler’s throat is so wide, your hand can barely cover it, you press deep into the pressure points you can reach and it seems to do the trick. His eyes roll back into his head right on cue.

“You going to keep being such a brat, Sackler?”

“You going to keep making it so fucking worth it?” His words come out garbled but no less bratty.

Without another word you bring your palm down in a sharp slap to his cheek. In an immediate reaction, Sackler’s hips buck roughly, causing you to almost lose your balance. You straighten to sit back on his thigh again and run your hands up and down his stomach.

“Ohhh I think my Sackler likes it when he gets the shit slapped out of him.” You resume your languid movements, rubbing the seat of your soaking panties over his muscled thigh. Sackler glares back at you. Jaw tense. You laugh. “Huh, baby? Want me to do it again?”

“What I want is for you to sit your tight little pussy down on my cock now!”

SLAP

This time a low moan erupts from Sackler and his hips buck wildly. So wildly, in fact, that his foot breaks free of one of the ropes that had been tied around his ankle. He lifts his now free leg, putting his foot down flat on the bed. Because it’s the same leg you’ve been straddling, you slide forward with a yelp, hands shooting out on either side of his head to catch you from dropping the whole weight of your top half on him.

The whole shift causes so much delightful friction between you, you can’t stop yourself from working harder toward your releasee now. Now effectively straddling his hip bone, you grind down against him, your panties sopping and useless in preventing your slick from spreading over the exposed skin where his jeans have been pushed open.

Sackler moans – no, practically whines – at the sensation. His cock strains outward, bowing back slightly toward him, flushed and hot and angry and swollen. He bucks his hips fruitlessly, fucking nothing.

Your head lolls back, eyes closed, as you enjoy the perfect friction rubbing ruthlessly at your clit.

“FffHUUCK!” Sackler cries out, eyes also closed, but in agony instead. He’s going to explode if you don’t touch him. He’s going to die, he just knows it.

His outburst pulls your attention away from your hastening orgasm and you look down, taking in the sight of his weeping cock. You drop a hand lazily to fondle it. Not grip, not stroke. Fondle. Lightly holding it and dipping a finger to spread his sticky precum all over the throbbing head.

“You’re such a whore, Sackler,” you say with a smile. “Look at you, fucking the air. Desperate to be inside me so bad, it’s pathetic.”

“I want – fuck! I want your pussy.” It comes out as a whine. His eyes are still closed.

You lean forward as you grind harder down onto his hip bone. The muscles of your inner walls pulse around nothing, desperate for something to fill them just as his cock is desperate for something to fill. But you won’t let him have this just yet. Not when this is so much fun. 

“Fucking FUCK!” Sackler howls as your small hand wraps around his thick cock. Still not applying pressure, but definitely grasping him more than before. He bucks into your hand, whimpering. “Hhholy shit. Just fucking touch me. Suck me, fuck me, play with my balls – I don’t fucking care! Just touch me!”

You jam the knee that has been between his legs right into the base of his cock then, causing him to yell out. You hold it down slightly and his vision goes white for a second from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

When you remove your knee, you lean down into him and nuzzle into his neck sweetly. One hand pumps his cock languidly while the other hand moves to run through his waves.

“You know how this works, baby. Be good for me or you won’t cum.”

The juxtaposition between the pain you’d given him and the sweet, soft, pleasuring touches you are giving him now is overwhelming and Sackler lets out a feral moan as he nods. You tighten your grasp on his waves and he hisses.

“What do you say?”

“Please. Please fuck me.” You lean back to watch his face and his eyes are wide as they look up at you. “Let me make you feel good. Use my fat cock, baby. Stretch yourself, ohhhh I want you to cum on my cock. Please. Please let me do this for you.”

You silence his rambling mouth with a kiss, using your motion to distract him as you lift your hips up, throw your leg over his hip, and sink down on his cock. Sackler breaks the kiss then to release a guttural groan. One ankle is still strapped down, but with one foot planted on the bed he uses the leverage to buck up into you.

The unevenness of it all jostles you back and forth and you laugh as you lift yourself up and down on Sackler’s cock. It drags wonderfully through your walls, curving to hit your g spot over and over as you spear yourself repeatedly.

“Oh yeah. Oh shit. Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK yeah.”

Sackler’s rambling is distracting, so you slap a hand down to cover his mouth, silencing his string of senseless curses and exclamations. Your other hand moves to play with your clit and it’s over.

Both of you cum.

And it’s mind blowing.

When you finally pull yourself off of Sackler’s cock, undo his binds, and climb back in bed with him, your chests are still heaving. Both still riding the high. Sackler reclines with his hands behind his head, looking so deeply satisfied that a mixed sense of annoyance and pride blooms in your chest. You did that to him. You.

You settle down, laying your head on his bulging bicep and curling into him, arm thrown over his chest.

“So, what have we learned about being a brat?” you ask.

“It’s fucking worth it,” Sackler says. Though still slightly out of breath, his voice carries the evidence of a huge grin.

~*~


End file.
